


One Day

by Emmeebee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Family, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Meredith and Peter stare up at the stars, daydreaming about the future.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Writer's Table's February 2019 Drabble Challenge over on Rough Trade, which can be found [here](http://www.roughtrade.org/the-workshop/topic/february-2019-monthly-drabble/#postid-2895).

Leaning back against the car as rock music drifted from the radio, Meredith stared up at the brilliant night sky. The stars and planets twinkled like thousands of tiny pinpricks on a tapestry of soft gold and purple. Yet as insignificant as they all looked, every last one was its own entity, unfathomably big and far away. How long would it take to travel there and back? What would it be like to fly between them?

Somewhere out there, Ego was still alive. One of those tiny pinpricks might even be his home.

'Look, sweetie,' she said, lifting Peter and resting him on her hip. Over the last year, he had gotten heavier and harder to hold, but she was determined to keep him safe in her arms for as long as she could. 'There are worlds upon worlds out there, greater and stranger than we could ever imagine.'

He pointed out at the largest and brightest star. 'That's where Dad is.'

'Yes.' At first, Meredith had put off telling him about his father, not wanting to risk him telling his friends and being called a liar. But as time had gone on, he'd grown more and more curious, and she hadn't been able to keep it from him anymore. 'Yes, he's out there.'

'When will he come back?'

'I don't know, honey. He comes back as much as he's able. But one day, when you're older and we're not needed here, he'll take us away with him.' She smiled up at the stars, remembering all the times Ego had spoken about showing Peter his birthright. 'Can you imagine it? We'll get to zoom among the stars' – she pretended her hand was an aeroplane and moved it around as if it were soaring through space – 'and explore the galaxy.'

Peter stared off into the distance, his eyes glazed and unfocused.

What fantastical images were going through his precious little head?

'When that happens, I'll  _really_ be your Star-Lord,' he said.

Her hand stroked through his hair. 'Oh, Peter, you already are.'


End file.
